


Never call him princess

by Dark_Cherise



Category: One Piece
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cherise/pseuds/Dark_Cherise
Summary: For once, you, a young woman who runs into trouble everywhere, wanted a calm stay on an island - and at first, it seemed like you and your companion Izo (or should you call him watchdog...?) were lucky. Well, at least until you meet up with your crew. One small word and everything escalates. If there's one thing you should refrain from, it's definitely calling your commandant Haruta a princess. [HarutaxReader, more or less a sequel to Chapter 8 from "Until the 24th" as wished from Rokyia Almoumen]





	Never call him princess

A sigh left your lips as you left the Moby Dick, closing your eyes for a second. The sun was shining and a slight breeze was blowing. A very nice day indeed you wanted to enjoy – but not with shopping. You'd prefer taking a nap in the sun. Shopping alone always ended with a disaster like you getting stabbed, shot, hit or stuff like that.

Thinking about that, the last island had been pretty awful – and to be honest, you didn't feel the slightest urge to go shopping this time. You stared at the rather big city while your comrades were passing you, some throwing looks at you.

“What's wrong, (y/n)?” The voice of Izo made you look up and sigh, raising your bandaged arm.  
“I don't feel like getting in a fight again but I promised Jozu to get him something for Vista.... so, I'm kinda worried what kind of trouble I'll run into this time. Especially after the last island...”, you muttered, grimacing strongly. Your chest was still painful – you had been stabbed there and your arm had almost been crushed.  
“Didn't Haruta want to come along because of that? Those bastards could've killed you.”, he wanted to know, raising one eyebrow worried.  
“I doubt it. He went to the city already.”, Thatch hummed, coming over to the two of you. You blinked, shrugging your shoulders. You were not surprised – he always left quite fast. Well, but he had saved your life a few times already, so you were fine with it. You didn't need a bodyguard, you could fight – but if you were caught off guard, it would end awfully. And even with Kenbunshoku, it happened quite often.  
“Well, he might show up when it gets too dangerous...”, you hummed, sighing again. And yet, you felt like staying here at the beach.  
“I could accompany you. I need some new kimonos after all.”, Izo offered with a smile, making you blink.  
“Great idea. Probably better than heading to the city by myself.”, you agreed with a sigh, stretching your arms, “See you later, Thatch.”, you added, starting to move, not waiting for a reply.

~*~

Okay. With someone around, it was pretty easy to find something for Vista – and Izo found a few nice kimonos. You were waiting for trouble – for bounty-hunters, pirates, marines – whatever, just someone who would attack you. Well, they didn't come and since you were getting hungry, you decided to buy something sweet. The seller smiled at you as he handed you the waffles with strawberry jelly, humming a: “Enjoy that sweet sensation!”  
Neither you nor Izo could see the diabolic grin appearing on his face as you turned away, moving on. You offered the commandant some but he refused, having to stay lithe and lissom. You looked at the two bags Izo was carrying, humming contently. No offensive attack – kinda rare.  
“I'm surprised it went so peacefully.”, you hummed, earning a chuckle.  
“You haven't been alone, so they might have been too afraid this time.”, he gave back, a lopsided grin on his lips.  
“True~”, you smiled, taking another bite from your waffles, licking of some jelly from your lips afterwards. It was delicious but it had some strange aftertaste. Wouldn't kill you though, right?  
“So... to the tavern? Guess the others will be celebrating already.”, Izo hummed, blinking a few times, “But I might bring our stuff back to the ship before. You okay with that?”  
You tilted your head lightly, nodding afterwards with a smile. “Sure. Guess I'll survive this way without company.”

~*~

It was full and loud in the tavern you just entered. Such a contrast to the quiet streets outside.  
You threw a look around, searching for your crew mates. You took a few steps, having seen a familiar silhouette, wanting to go to them – just when somebody grabbed your arm.  
“Hey sweetie~” A drunken man grinned at you, showing you his yellow teeth, “Wanna join us? Will be great fun, I promise!”, he enthusiastically exclaimed, making you grimace.  
“No, thanks, I'll-” “Oh, come on!” He pulled you to him onto his lap. You froze, wanting to free yourself but he stopped your movements as he stroke your back.

“You should listen to a woman's no.”, you could hear a familiar voice huff, turning your head around. Your commandant seemed annoyed, not really angry yet but it could only get worse. You knew him quite well – and people who attacked you found a quick end.  
“Oh, shut up, princess.”, the tall man huffed. You froze, eyes growing wide. He didn't say that, did he...? Forbidding Haruta to talk – and even worse, calling him a girl. Yes, he was as good as dead.  
“You just signed your testament.”, you stated, pulling out your silver dagger and ramming it into his leg. He screamed in pain, letting go of you, giving you the chance to get away from him. Haruta's gaze was deadly – and you could tell that the Whitebeard pirates were only waiting for him to make a move. Nobody who wanted to live called him girl or princess. _Nobody._

You took a few steps back, blinking in confusion as you felt dizzy. Weird – you haven't drunk anything alcoholic, so why were you feeling like you had...?  
The brown-haired growled lowly, ramming his sword into his arm, “That's for harassing my girl.”, he growled, pulling his sword back just to stab him again, this time he aimed for his chest, “And that's for calling me _princess_! Nobody calls me princess!”, he spat furiously. You blinked a few times. _His girl...?_ Well, yeah, you remembered the kiss at Christmas but you had taken it as teasing since he had never said anything about it... Well, quite surprising.

What didn't surprise you though was the fight that started now. The man's crew attacked Haruta – but he soon got a few of his own mates fighting back with him. It wouldn't last long, you were sure of it. The Whitebeard pirates shouldn't be underestimated. And people should really think twice before talking – it would've saved their lives.

You watched them fight, leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of your chest. It was strange. Your body started feeling weird, like it was heating up due to fever. An awful sensation. At the same time, you were trembling lightly, not being able to stop it. Where the hell did this come from...? 

“(y/n), are you okay? You look pale...” You stared at Haruta, grimacing lightly. Honestly? You were feeling awful.  
“Not really.”, you muttered, taking a few steps closer to him. A bad idea as your sight got blurry the moment you started moving, making you stagger. Since you couldn't find your balance, you gave up, letting your body fall against your commandant. He placed an arm around you, eyeing you worried now that he got rid of the anger.  
“Guess I'll better get you to the ship. Doc has to take a look at you.”, he muttered, lifting you up. You had closed your eyes, still grimacing. Right now, you wanted to pass out – it would be so much better than your blurry sight. And it was getting harder to breathe. You had to take deep breaths since it felt like your trachea was getting mashed slowly but surely.

Haruta left the tavern hastily, only to almost run into Izo who had arrived just a moment before. Since you were focusing on breathing, trying to get air, you couldn't listen to their talking, neither did you notice that your commandant was running by now, accompanied by Izo. The only thing you could hear before you got unconscious was the word _poisoned._

~*~

“What do you mean with poisoned?!”, Haruta wanted to know, his eyebrows narrowed in anger, placing his arms at his hips.  
Izo sighed, throwing a look at the island – the two of them had just brought you to their doc and were now standing on deck.  
“I accompanied her when she went shopping. We weren't attacked or anything and since I highly doubt that she got into trouble on her way to the tavern, I assume she got poisoned from the waffles she bought.”, he explained, seeming quite annoyed as well.  
“Who? Who sold her that stuff?! Oh, when I get a hold of that bastard...!”, the smaller man threatened, clenching his fists.  
“You're not the only one who wants to pay them back for what they did to (y/n), Haruta.”, another male voice stated as Ace jumped back onto deck, “So, who and where was it? I bet he wasn't alone.”  
“Hey! Fine, if you want to come along, but that bastard is mine! They better signed their testaments!”, the brown-haired growled, earning a lopsided unsettling grin from Ace.  
“I get it, okay?”, he hummed, turning to Izo who simply shrugged his shoulders, sighing in defeat. “I can't tell how many they might be, but I can give you the stall and the looks of the seller.”

And those bastards were having fun when Haruta and Ace found them. They were celebrating in another tavern, making fun of the pirates they got this time – those they fooled, those they robbed, those they poisoned. And guess what? Just when they were talking about you, the two Whitebeard pirates entered. The one who sold you the waffles, was the first to get hit by your commandant. A fist right into his face, followed by broken arms. He didn't use his sword for him, it would be too easy.  
And Ace? He enjoyed how they tried to fight back, kicking them back every time they tried. He wouldn't be sorry to burn the whole place as soon as Haruta had enough. Something that would take its time obviously.

~*~

You moaned when you slowly regained consciousness. The heat was gone but your chest felt heavy, still a bit painful and it was still hard to breathe freely. Slowly, you sat up, keeping as calm as you could. There was no use in getting upset or scared even if you were kinda worried. Suffocating would be an awful death...  
The moment the door opened you flinched, grimacing because of the pain it caused you.  
“Oh, (y/n), I'm sorry.” It was Izo's voice, you recognized it right away. You blinked a few times, staring at the commandant who stopped next to your bed.  
“It's okay...”, you muttered, your voice sounding rough from the drought. He raised one eyebrow, turning around and getting some water for you.  
“It isn't. We should have realized it sooner. We didn't manage to neutralize the poison completely yet, guess we have to ask Marco for help.”, he told you calmly, watching you drink.  
You grumbled lightly, eyebrows narrowed. “Explains why breathing still feels hard and painful...”  
The okama nodded, a lopsided smile appearing on his face. “Haruta and Ace are getting revenge for you. Guess there'll be a huge fire in town soon.”  
Your eyes grew wide as you turned around, getting on your feet carefully, “I need to see that! Ace's fire are great.”, you hummed, ignoring the pain in your chest. Izo watched you, shaking his head lightly as he grabbed your arm, supporting you. He knew he couldn't stop you – and as long as he watched out, he could accompany you on deck. You wouldn't get injured there.

It was dark outside, probably around midnight or so – means you hadn't slept as long as you had thought. It surprised you somehow – for only a few hours, you felt ways better. Yes, it was still awful, but not as awful as you had felt before. With a hum, you crossed your arms in front of your chest. It was kinda cold outside, but you could bear it – especially since Izo would bring you back inside as soon as your health got worse.  
Only a few minutes later, it got brighter. One of the huge buildings was burning – and those around it would catch fire as well. You loved it. A pretty nice distraction – and knowing that those idiots who caused you this trouble and pain were gone, made it even easier to not feel pity for others.

“Shouldn't you stay in bed, (y/n)?” The voice of your commandant right behind you made you flinch lightly, sighing lowly afterwards. You turned around, tilting your head.  
“Maybe...? But I wanted to see the fire and the chaos you caused...”, you shyly murmured, avoiding his gaze, “And I stayed on the ship. With someone who could have brought me back inside if something happened...”  
Haruta hummed, nodding slowly, before he turned to Izo, a small grin appearing on his face. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her. I'll take care of this challenge now.”, he stated, placing a hand on your shoulder. You froze for a second, blinking in confusion.  
“Oh, really? Last time you wanted to keep an eye on me, Izo went to town with me.”, you muttered skeptically, earning a sigh from the smaller man. Izo chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I'll leave her to you, Haruta. (y/n)? You know where you can find me if he fails.”, he hummed with a smirk, turning around and heading back inside.  
For a brief moment, it kept silent. You watched your commandant frown as he turned around to face you completely. “I know I messed up, (y/n).”, he admitted, grimacing lightly, “And I'm really sorry, but from now on, I'll be the one to keep an eye on you. It's my duty as your commandant and...” Again, a frown appeared on his face as he hesitated to speak on. You raised one eyebrow in confusion, poking his cheek lightly.  
“And what?”, you wanted to know, quite surprised since he obviously didn't find the right words to say. Quite a phenomenon.  
“Wait-” You had a low guess what he was thinking about. “ _Your girl_.”, you murmured, unable to stop the slight blush on your cheeks, “What's with that statement?”  
The brown-haired froze, a blush appearing on his face as well. “I could lie and say it was the alcohol, but that wouldn't be all.”, he finally explained, a lopsided smile on his lips, “Guess I never talked to you about it since Christmas...”, he continued, tilting his head.  
“Christmas... even back then, you didn't say more about it although you _kidnapped_ me...”, you almost whispered, rubbing the back of your nose. You had been so confused... and now, months later, he decided to talk about it...?  
“Yeah... I'm sorry, back then I wanted to tease you a bit, but...” Haruta rubbed the back of his head, sighing lowly, “I can't deny it anymore. I love you, (y/n). That's why I'm definitely gonna keep an eye on you, beginning today... or rather tonight.”  
He stepped closer to you, smirking because of your dark-red cheeks and the slightly opened mouth – you were frozen, couldn't really believe his words. “Hey, (y/n), you still here with me? I don't want to kiss a statue, you know?”, he chuckled, poking your cheek and making you flinch. You blinked a few times, “I-I...”, you started overextended, closing your eyes, grumbling lightly. You were at a loss for words, obviously.  
Again, the commandant chuckled, but didn't say anything more as he stopped right in front of you, placing his lips gently on yours. Opening your eyes in surprise, you shyly kissed him back, leaning against his chest.  
The moment you broke the kiss, you tilted your head lightly. “You know I'm not in shape for such statements...?”, you hummed, a small smile on your lips. He raised one eyebrow, grinning lightly, before he placed his arms around you.  
“No problem, (y/n). Was kinda obvious to me.”  
You rolled your eyes, cheeks still red, before you kissed him once more. “Just... let me say that I love you too. And now... how about going back inside? I should really rest a bit more. I need to get well soon if I want to keep you busy running into trouble.”  
He blinked, shaking his head with a grin, “You don't need to run into trouble in order to keep me busy. I know better things to do as soon as you're fit enough.”, he teasingly hummed, lifting you up. You froze, biting your bottom lip, “Don't say such things, Haruta...”, you complained half-hearted, earning a nasty chuckle.  
“I'm just getting started, my beloved (y/n)~”


End file.
